nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Kid
Kid is a young golfer from Mario Golf for the Game Boy Color and Mario Golf: Advance Tour. He also appeared as an unlockable character in Mobile Golf. He had apparently started playing golf ever since he was three and had already become a golfing prodigy at age ten. In Mario Golf, he was one of four characters that the player could choose from at the beginning of the game and train however the player like. He could then be uploaded to the Nintendo 64 version for more training. In Mario Golf: Advance Tour, it is established that Kid had become the Grand Champion in the last game. However, he was injured badly due to excessive training caused by strain of the muscles and joints to the point where he could not even grasp a golf club. It was said he could no longer golf and lost his title to the former champion, Gene. After a five year recovery, Kid became an avid golf trainer to Neil, Ella, Buzz, and Helen, until the Club Manager influenced him to pick up the club again when he signed them up in Marion. He ascended the ranks quickly and took back the championship. Kid lead the title over the Links tourney. He also ended up forming a doubles team with Gene to advance up the doubles (more likely for the benefit of Gene gaining another title). Kid never seems to lose his cool, and always tries to be fair to his friends and his foes. He encourages his students to keep going strong, no matter what. He is a very respected golfer and is considered to be just as good, maybe even better, than Mario. Appearance In Mario Golf, Kid is a young boy with kinky brown hair, puckered lips, and blue eyes. He wears a white-collared black polo shirt, blue shorts, and a white glove on his left hand. His socks are white and his shoes are copper orange with white stripes. Over his hair, he wears a red baseball cap flipped backwards. In Mario Golf: Advance Tour, Kid has grown older, taller, and his features have matured. He wears an indigo-collared maroon polo shirt, a black belt, and white pants. His golfing shoes are black and indigo, and he still wears a white golfing glove. He now wears an indigo baseball cap forward, with a red square in the center. Profiles and statistics ''Mario Golf'' *'Level': 1 *'Drive': 202 yards *'Height': Very low *'Shot': Draws slightly *'Control': Good *'Meet Area': Large *'Nice Shot Effect': Yellow Thunderbolt *'Level': 99 *'Drive': 268 yards *'Height': Very High *'Shot': Draws slightly *'Control': Good *'Meet Area': Large ''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' *'Drive': 270 Yards *'Height': Balanced *'Shot': A slight draw *'Impact': Narrow *'Control': Slightly poor *'Spin': Strong ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Spirit Official Bio Translated from Japanese:https://www.nintendo.co.jp/n02/dmg/awxj/button/chara/index.html I started playing golf at three years old. I did not know what I was doing at the beginning, but now I am proud of this skill! I have become famous recently and my TV appearances have also increased. All my pictures are taken by my mother. My dream is to become a professional golfer, to become one of the best! It's amazing! Boys, be ambitious. It could happen! Trivia *It was implied on the Japanese website of Mario Golf that he gives thanks to his mother for encouragement. *His character seems to be somewhat based on the childhood of real life golfer Eldrick "Tiger" Woods. This is most visible in his Nintendo 64 appearance, though later games masked this by lightening his skin tone. References Category:Mario characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mario Golf characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits